From the World of Twilight A One Shot
by pegasus5406
Summary: This story takes place in a far off Universe in a World called Twilight. They are not human or vamps, or even wolves, but benefit their own. Although Edward Cullen and the Cullen family are involved in this story they don't brave well, just sayin' It also includes a lot of the characters vampire and wolves alike from the twilight saga, but they are not creatures like we've known.


**From the World of Twilight**

**By:** Peggy McDaniel McCombs

**Beta:** Maria Vilson

Pairing: Eventually Jake and Bella

**Rating:** M Adult Language, Graphic Sexual Content.

**Genre:** Fairy Tale.

**Summary: **A fairy tale version of Twilight set up in their own world. A different way of life unlike our own.

**A/N: This One Shot arrived from a dream I had that wouldn't leave me alone until I finally wrote it down. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Once upon a time in Universe far, far away, revolved a world called Twilight.

This world was a small world only housing no more than a million or so creatures.

There were four countries all surrounded by water; each country situated in the four corners of its world.

Things were different in their world, much different than ours, or what we're used to.

Each country was ruled by a Queen, yes, you say that it's not so different than our own, but in the world of Twilight everything was different. Even though its ruling isn't different than some countries we have here, the women ruled this world totally there.

Yes, they had their Kings, and yes, they did have some say so on what went on in their world, but only when it came to training their warriors, and they also discussed with other Kings across the three other countries who would marry their sons and daughters; the Queen ruled everything else.

You see once a new Queen takes the thrown, she must marry one of the other King's sons. It is up to the King to which of these three princes are regal enough to take his princess as his wife. Once this is decided a coronation is held and the Queen mother steps down and her daughter takes her place, and at the same time she is married to the Prince of her father's choice.

It's not a normal marriage not as we conceive one to be; to be happily married till death do us part, but more of a convenience. The Queen needs a son and a daughter from the beginning. Once that is achieved, the King will never touch the Queen again in that way, and during that process the Queen will only give birth to one child or twins if that be the case.

In their country there are those who are picked at birth to expand the population of their world. They are called Duke's and they are very few. They are handpicked by the former King.

The former Kings have to pick these creatures carefully, they have to be strong with only the best genes. Their families are looked upon as far back as possible to see how well the warriors before them weathered their duties. The stronger the better, which is why there were only a few, but a few was all that was needed, for their job was not only to protect their kingdom, but to spawn the next warriors as well.

Their duties were to lay with the Queen once every trimester after her son and daughter were born, and impregnate her in making a better, stronger force. Once that was conceived the Queen went to the birthing chamber and laid hundreds of eggs to be taken care of by a number of her ladies maids, until they hatched. Once she recovered the sequence started all over again, which usually took from one trimester to the next.

Then the eggs were watched until they hatched which took about three months. If they lived the creatures were once again watched and as they grew they could tell which would make the best warriors.

Once that was done those who didn't make the cut were put to work doing other things for the kingdom such as farming, fishing, lumbering, or if you were lucky enough to work in the Castle as a cook, seamstress, man servant to the King or even a ladies maid to the Queen.

The country to the north was cold, they had very little warmth if any, which saw their occupancy pale looking almost sickly, but don't let that fool you their armies were strong and almost impossible to put down. Its terrain was frigid and snow covered every inch of it.

It was run by Queen Esme Cullen. Her chosen mate was Carlisle who originated from the south. The country was called Cullenville named from her family that had lived there from the beginning of time. Her Dukes were chosen from the best stock.

There were only two in her country Duke Jasper and Duke Samuel, the strongest of any born to their country. Esmee and Carlisle spawned a son, Edward who will marry one of the princesses from one of the other three countries, and a daughter Alice who will take her thrown once her mother steps down.

Once Alice takes the thrown her new Dukes will be chosen for her to spawn the next generation of warriors.

To the South where Carlisle was from lays the country of Volturia. Queen Didyme who is Carlisle's sister rules there with her mate Marcus that was chosen for her. They spawned a son named Aro and a daughter that they called Athenodora who will take her mother's place as Queen when she steps down. Her Dukes are Caius, and Demetri, who were chosen for their strength and strategic maneuvers.

The Volturia terrain is warm and at times can be sweltering. I guess the best way to describe it would say it's much like our rain forest. It rains a lot in that part of their world, but they are used to it.

You see all the inhabitants on this world can adapt to whatever weather they are exposed to. So to say someone from the South that is surrounded by sweltering heat could move to the North as Carlisle had done where there is nothing but cold fringed weather and can adapt easily in a short amount of time.

Next there is the country of the East. The Romanians rule there. A tough, mischievous group of creatures, that love nothing more than to cause havoc, and love warring with whoever they choice, and is the only country where the King rules with his Queen.

Yes, the Queen, Sulpicia is still in command, but the King, Vladimir is just as much in command. Their son Prince Stefan and their daughter Princess Rosalie make up the domineering court. None of the Kings across Twilight want anything to do with Romanianville, because they are war mongers. This is one of the reasons they are always warring with other countries for they fear that their son will never find his rightful place in Twilight.

Romanianville also has two Dukes, James for his very good tracker skills, and Felix for his strength. But things are still different even in that aspect of their lives. Where other countries after their son and daughter are born the King never touches their Queen again, but here in Romanianville the King has top priority when he wants to be with his Queen, and then the Dukes can do their duty in spawning the next generation.

Yes, it is much different there as a matter of fact they have had so much trouble not being able to marry off their sons and daughters that they have been choosing a female and male from their own hatchery that they find worthy of becoming their son's royal wife, and their daughters King, which probably explains their deformity in the way they think.

Their terrain is the best of all countries, for the weather there changes, from winter to spring, and from summer to fall. To say they have the most beautiful country would be an understatement. Rolling hills of soft green tapestry finds the landscape in their warmer months and soft white billowing snow in the winter. All the colors in the world landscape the trees in the fall and the sweet smell of flowers budding in the spring. It's almost a shame that the occupancy that rules their country ruins the concept of things.

Last but not least lays the country to the West. Swanville ruled by Queen Renée Swan, her King is Charles who also comes from the South. You ask how this is possible. It's explained rather easily really, you see Charles is Carlisle's twin brother. Of course the first that was born which was Carlisle got first choice in where his father placed him, but soon after Charles was promised to the King of the West, Renee's father, George the third.

The terrain of their country stayed at pretty much the same temperature. Mostly warm, with the occasional rain showers, and to the north of their western land snow capped the mountain tops, but very few ever ventured that far.

Together Queen Renée and King Charlie spawned Isabella the next Queen of Swanville, along with Emmett the next King of whichever country Charles picks for him. Charlie was a special kind of King.

He knew that the King of the East was not ruling the way he should be, but has been conversing with King Vladmir about Emmett marrying his daughter Rosalie none the less. Charles felt that with placing Emmett with their soon to be Queen that he could possibly change the way they are. Stop all the war mongering and live a peaceful life as the rest of the world does.

After a few meetings and with the promise that Emmett will be the only one to train the warriors, and be the one who picks who his soon to be son and daughter marries, which was a feat in itself, it was agreed that Emmett would marry the soon to be Queen Rosalie.

Then all that was left to do was find a suitable mate to marry Isabella the soon to be Queen of Swanville. After much debate with the Kings across the world Charlie finally picked the one he thought would be best for Isabella. Edward the son of King Carlisle, and Queen Esme from the north would be his choice.

Isabella was a strong willed young woman she hated her choices being taken away. She hated that her father had the right to choice who she would marry. She wanted to only marry for love, and this Edward from the North was not who she wanted to marry.

Her eyes were focused on another, a soon to be Duke known as Jacob, and he loved her as well. They were constantly running off to be alone of course he never had his way with Isabella, for that would be a curtain death sentence for him if he touched her before her betrothed took her innocence. But boy did he want to.

He knew he would one day lay with her with him being a Duke, but he wanted her first and all to himself, but that just wasn't going to happen. The few warm kisses they stole from one another set off fireworks between the two of them, and they knew they belonged together, but their laws wouldn't allow it.

Bella and Jake were heartbroken, knowing they would never be together the way they wanted to. She was betrothed to the Prince from the North and their wedding was fast approaching.

Queen Renée sat down with Isabella and explained what was expected of her as Isabella sat silently listening as tears streamed down her cheeks. Isabella's mother knew she loved another, but she explained that duty came first, and once she spawned her daughter and son, Edward would no longer touch her, and Jacob and her could be together, but only in the way of spawning new warriors.

Renée knew Jacob was special even more special than others would admit. If it weren't for the laws of their world, Jacob would be her first pick of who she'd want her daughter to live out her life with. But that wasn't the case.

Queen Renée also loved another before she was promised to Charles, and he became her Duke as well, and happened to be Jacob's own father. They suffered as Isabella and Jacob do now before she married. The only thing that kept them going was the fact that he was one of her Dukes. She was sure Isabella would do as she did and only give her body to the one man, Billy Black. Even after he married and lived out his live with Jacob's mother Sarah.

The women of their world knew what was expected of them, if they married a Duke they knew they had to share them with the Queen, and Sarah was okay with that, but little did she know what love the Queen and her husband shared, but was never spoken of.

The Dukes of Queen Renée's reign also knew as the Dukes that were chosen for Isabella that Billy and Jake loved their Queen fiercely, and chose to step aside without contest and promised never to tell another living soul.

Soon to be Duke Embry and Duke Quil were Jacob's best friends and saw what was happening between their soon to be Queen and Jacob, but kept it secret. They promised him that they would not take her in that way which left Jacob happy to a point.

He still knew that this Edward from the North would be the first to have her and it was killing him, but there was nothing he could do. So he resigned himself to accept what he couldn't change and waited for his chance to be with his Queen, his Isabella.

The day of the coronation came, and Isabella took her place as the new Queen of Swanville and sadly married Prince Edward making him King. That night she lay with her King and found it to be the most pain-fullest of nights.

Not only did she feel pain from Edward sheathing himself inside of her with no caution for her at all, she also wondered how they would ever conceive a child with the smallness of his manhood much less two, but it seemed he was enjoying it as he moaned and groaned ecstatically leaving a mess that covered her leg once he had gained his release and his manhood shrunk almost to nothingness as he dropped mercilessly on her body. Isabella cringed at his selfishness, knowing Jacob would never treat her in such a way.

He didn't even notice she hadn't enjoyed any of it. Once he came down from his high he looked up at her and smiled and then gave her a sloppy kiss before rolling over and finding sleep immediately, leaving Isabella to her own thoughts. Isabella lay quietly as silent tears fell not just for the pain Edward had put upon her, but she felt she had betrayed her one true love.

A few months passed and she made love to Edward three more times. Not that she noticed that much anyway, there was no more pain seeing that her innocence was lost, and she hardly felt he was there at all with the smallness of his instrument, and she did to her great surprise conceive.

After a few weeks of fertilization the egg was ready to be laid, and when she went to the hatchery to lay the egg, she found that there were not just one but two. She almost jumped for joy as she hoped that one was a male and the other a female, which meant that she would no longer have to lay with the King.

After a couple of more weeks the eggs hatched and sure enough, Prince Seth and Princess Leah were born. Isabella was ecstatic she could put King Edward behind her and focus on the one she loved the most…Duke Jacob.

She had talked to Jacob a few times after she married King Edward, and both were sad knowing what had taken place. Jacob was jealous beyond belief, but he knew nothing could be done. After the twins were born the three Dukes moved into the castle.

Giving them their own rooms it was up to Queen Isabella to go to each one in the course of three days and have intercourse with them, but Jacob had already told Queen Isabella that she was all his and he had the promise of his fellow Dukes that they wouldn't say a word and would keep up the farce.

The first time she went to Jacob was amazing. She entered the room finding Jacob already in bed. He smiled widened as he saw her enter the room and held out his hand for her to come to him. Queen Isabella went happily taking Jacob's hand as he pulled her to him. His lips met hers with an immediate moan coming from both of them.

Isabella ached with want for him as Jacob turned her over and laid her on the pillow next to him kissing her passionately as he leaned over her. Without his lips leaving her skin he moved the length of her jaw and slowly kissed down her neck to just behind her ear.

"I've waited so long for this my love," he whispered as he then moved down her shoulder removing the silk straps from her night gown as he went. He kissed down her collar bone and removed the other strap and slowly pulled it down until her breasts were bare. "So beautiful my Queen," he whispered again.

"Jacob," Isabella whimpered as she twisted her fingers into his black silky hair holding him to her breasts as he suckled her nipples. Isabella arched her back as a shiver ran down her spine in desire.

"More, Jake, I need more," Isabella said with all the desire she felt.

"Patience my love we will get there. I want to worship your body, show you how much I love and desire you," he said softly. Which sent Isabella in a whirlwind of even more desire, and he did just that; he worshipped every inch of her body just as he promised and once he was at the apex of her body he let the tip of his tongue glide slowly up her slit ending at her swollen nub sending Isabella into a whirlwind of flurry once again.

Jacob sucked her nub between his lips and Bella cried out in ecstasy, bringing a sunny smile to Jacob's lips knowing he was giving his Queen, the love of his life so much enjoyment. He then slipped one of his fingers into her hot core followed by another and thrust in and out of her. He rubbed her nub with his thumb while he looked up and watched as his Isabella came undone screaming his name. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

While she was at the highest of her highs he slipped his manhood inside of her. He could tell King Edward wasn't much of a man by the way she was still as tight as a virgin as he inched inside her so he wouldn't hurt her. Once he was completely sheathed inside of her he moaned laying his head between her neck and shoulder as he tried to gain control of himself so he wouldn't release early.

"So tight, so warm, god Isabella you feel so good," Jacob moaned. Once he gained control he began to move slowly as both he and Isabella moaned both feeling as if they had become one.

"Jacob, oh Jacob," Isabella whimpered as she felt more shivers of ecstasy run the length of her body. Jacob smashed his lips to hers kissing her hard as he began to pick up speed, the sound of both bodies smacking together as their speed increased. Panting into one another's face as looking into one another's eyes with all the desire they felt for each other. Sweat poured from their bodies. Jacob found it hard to hold onto her hips while he thrust into her at remarkable speed, both driving to feel that release that they so desperately needed.

"Bella, oh god, Bella I'm so close…come with me sweetheart come with me now," he yelled as his words pushed her over the edge and she screamed Jacob's name. Hearing her scream his name sent Jacob into his own release as he called her name in more of a growl as he emptied his hot seed inside of her.

Jacob fell to the side of Isabella rolling on his back taking her with him as he went switching places with her on top of him, him still sheathed inside of her, both panting, both trying to catch their breath as they held each other tight.

After a few minutes they both opened their eyes and stared at one another. Jacob placed his hand at the base of her neck and pulled her lips to his and kissed her lovingly. Once they came up for air they continued staring into one another's eyes.

"Wow," Isabella finally said. Jacob smiled his sunny smile.

"Yeah, wow," he said before he turned them both on their side and slowly pulled his length out of her. Isabella whined missing his fullness already. Jake kissed her on the forehead and stared back into her eyes.

"Was it this good with the King?" he asked, hating to ask, but needing to know. Bella shook her head.

"I could hardly feel if he was really there," she told him making Jacob laugh heartily.

"Between the both of us, we will spawn many warriors my love, and I will be the only one to touch you from this day forth," he proclaimed. Queen Isabella smiled.

"Yes, my love, only you and I," she replied as Duke Jacob claimed what was his from now until the end of time.

**The End**

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think…bigg huggs. Peggy**


End file.
